


Clouds in the Sky

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She spends her day off waiting for him.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Million Words





	Clouds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Clouds in the Sky  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** She spends her day off waiting for him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "clouds" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

With a relaxed sigh Sookie lay back on the soft grass and watched as big, fluffy clouds drifted lazily across the blue sky. 

Since it was her day off there was nothing for her to do to pass the time but to try and make out shapes in the clouds while she waited until she saw him again. 

It was how she always spent her days off. Watching the clouds in the sky as she waited for him.

Her breath caught in her throat as the sun dipped below the horizon. In another moment she would be in his arms.


End file.
